Present wind powered turbine rotary ventilators are in the form of a series of fins forming a substantially spherical shape mounted on an exhaust tube or roof stack for ventilating an enclosed area. The standard, or general type of configuration provides vanes or blades which perform the dual function of both driving the rotary turbine head and are also simultaneously acting as the exhaust fan to draw air from the enclosed area through an exhaust tube that it is mounted on. Because of this dual action, the wind or driving force striking a substantial area of the rotary turbine head decreases or cancels out a portion of the exhausting function of the vanes. Additionally, because the vanes provide a substantially vertical open area between each vane, water and other weather elements can pass through the ventilator into the enclosed area.
It would be advantageous if the wind powered ventilating apparatus could be designed to be completely independent of the exhausting fan. That is, the fan for providing the motive force would be independent and separated from the exhaust fans which draws the air from the enclosed area to be ventilated.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a wind powered ventilating apparatus in which the wind powered fan functions independently of the exhaust fan.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wind powered ventilator in which the wind powered fan is separated from the exhaust fan by a hemispherical dome-like covering which prevents weather elements from entering the enclosed area being ventilated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wind powered exhaust fan in which the wind powered fan and the exhaust fan are attached to the same hemispherical dome-like covering over the exit hole for the area to be ventilated.